Brink!
Brink! is a 1998 Disney Channel Original Movie set in the backdrop of aggressive inline skating. Plot Andy "Brink" Brinker and his in-line skating crew—Peter, Jordy, and Gabriella—who call themselves "Soul-Skaters" (which means they skate for the fun of it, and not for the money), clash with a group of sponsored skaters, Team X-Bladz—led by Val—with whom they attend high school in southern California. After Brink gets Val and himself suspended for racing on school grounds, Brink discovers that his family is in financial trouble; so, he goes against the wishes of his parents and his friends and joins Team X-Bladz for 200 dollars a week. He keeps this from his friends until they see him skating for Team X-Bladz in a local competition. Brink's friends feel he betrayed and agree to a downhill race — Soul-Skaters vs Team X-Bladz (specifically Gabriella vs Brink). Although Brink's original crew chose to ignore him upon discovering his alignment with Team X-Bladz, Val was willing to be his friend again and then agreed to remain on his team. During the race, Val intentionally sabotages Gabriella's part of the course by sprinkling pebbles onto the road. Gabriella wipes out big and sustains minor injuries. At this point, all of the Soul-Skaters disown Brink as their friend; they call him a sell-out and stop talking to him. Brink meets Val and proceeds to get into an argument with him, quitting Team X-Bladz. In the days before the competition, he meets his friends at the skate yard and tells them of his plan to sponsor the team under the name "Team Pup 'N Suds." They accept Brink as their friend again. As friends once again, they compete in the competition. At the end, it comes down to Brink and Val in the championship race. Brink, his friends and his family celebrate the long-awaited victory. Immediately after the race, Val is fired from X-Bladz for cheating. Team X-Bladz's manager Jimmy offers Brink the captain position of the team. Remembering that they skate for fun and not money, Brink turns down the offer. Cast * Erik von Detten - Andy "Brink" Brinker * Sam Horrigan - Val * Christina Vidal - Gabriella * David Graf - Ralph Brinker * Robin Riker - Maddie Brinker * Patrick Levis - Peter Calhoun * Asher Gold - Jordon * Walter Emanuel Jones - Boomer * Lauren Snead - Uncle Greg * Geoffrey Blake - Jimmy * Joey Simmrin - Arne "Worm" * Jake Elliott - B. J. * Nick McNally - Jason * Katie Volding - Kate Brinker * David Fashingbauer - Student who retrieves the school nurse * Mike Roch - Offended skateboarder Soundtrack Original music composed by J. Peter Robinson, additional music by Phil Marshall. * "Give" by The Suicide Machines * "Sooner or Later" by Fastball * "Apology" by Clarissa * "Come on Brink" by Mark Mason and Rick Allen External links * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:1998 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Films featuring Sports